1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to reproduction of contents, and more particularly, to a method and system for reproducing contents, by which seamless playback of contents is performed between devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Functions of devices such as smart phones, hand-held personal computers (PCs), tablet PCs, and smart televisions (TVs) have gradually diversified. Accordingly, it has become possible to reproduce the same contents by using different devices.
For example, a user can watch and listen to broadcasting contents, which contents the user is watching and listening to on a smart TV, on a smart phone. A game application which is executed on a smart phone can also be executed on a smart TV. A sound source which is executed on a smart phone can also be executed on a smart TV. Accordingly, there is a need to facilitate a performance of a seamless playback or outputting of contents between devices.